Midnight Dreamer
by LyaraCR
Summary: Coisas podem acontecer por interferência de fatores externos. Essas coisas, podem levar a outras coisas não tão passíveis de interferências assim. Principalmente, sonhos realizados.


**Midnight Dreamer**

Coisas podem acontecer por interferência de fatores externos. Essas coisas, podem levar a outras coisas não tão passíveis de interferências assim. Principalmente, sonhos realizados.

Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertence além da trama.

000

Meia noite. Como num conto de fadas, a hora em que tudo se destrói. Assim como suas próprias fantasias e aprontamentos. Do vidro da imensa janela, reconheceu um carro bem familiar.

— Droga!

Exclamou, juntando toda a baderna que havia feito no quarto que não lhe pertencia em tempo recorde. Era uma criança travessa, oras!

Saiu correndo, derrapando com suas meias. Uma arte! Parou feito um ogro frente ao espelho do banheiro procurando o resto de suas roupas que não vestira minutos atrás ao sair do banho, arrancando cruelmente suas meias que todos alí já conheciam como claro sinal de travessuras, afinal, o faziam deslizar bem mais rápido e com bem menos ruídos.

— Mau sinal, mau sinal!

Droga! Sempre se encalacrava ao revirar propriedade alheia.

— Deus, eu só ví fotos! Não me castigue tanto, não!

Apressou-se em direção ao próprio quarto. Infeliz idéia. Fato que não daria tempo! A maçaneta já estava se mexendo então tentou se enfiar no banheiro.

Tudo o que sentiu foi seu mundo rodar por alguma instabilidade em suas bases e foi ao chão. Maldito tapete! Seus olhos pesaram e a única coisa que disse antes da inconsciência pouco fez sentido:

— Não me perturbe, não hoje...

A porta se abriu, logo sentira algo diferente dentre a penumbra... Acendeu a luz da sala e chocou-se com o que viu, batendo a porta e correndo em direção a sua preciosidade enquanto seus longos fios prateados resvalavam pelo ar. Ele estava alí, deitado. Vestia apenas uma boxer branca, e o cheiro de baunilha de seu shampoo, sabonete e perfume impregnava o ambiente. Por suposto não havia muito que estava alí.

— Kadaj! Kadaj!

Abaixou-se ao lado dele enquanto o chamava, acolhendo o corpo delicado contra o seu.

— Acorde, por favor...

Não, nenhum sinal de que ele obedeceria. Em sua mente, várias hipóteses, até mesmo provavelmente ridículas, tomavam voz com toda a força. Talvez tivesse sofrido um assalto ou morrido subitamente.

— Não!

Gritou enquanto olhava em volta e tentava calar seus pensamentos. Algo estranho na porta do banheiro chamou, felizmente, sua atenção. O pobre tapete se encontrava esmagado impiedosamente contra o beiral da porta. Logo ligou os fatos.

— Será que se embebedou de novo a esse ponto, Kadaj?

Mais aliviado, indagou. Não, provavelmente não. Não estava cheirando a álcool, cigarro... Nada além de baunilha.

As pálpebras começaram a se mexer levemente, intensificando aquilo com o tempo, para logo se abrirem, revelando olhos esverdeados tão vivos quanto o próprio planeta.

— Yazoo...

Um sorriso fraco adornou os lábios do mais novo enquanto era abraçado pelo outro.

— O que aconteceu?

— E-eu... caí. E apaguei.

O contato forte foi desfeito apenas para que Yazoo acariciasse a face delicada do mais novo.

— Qual foi a travessura da vez?

Indagou, recebendo um sorrisinho amarelo.

— Estava... Pensando em você!

Encontrou a resposta mais do que depressa.

— Ah, é mesmo?

Um sorriso escarninho adornando adoravelmente a face de Yazoo. Kadaj acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ficando estático por alguns instantes. Sabia que viria algo, só não sabia o que.

Dessa vez, nenhum comentário ácido ou indagação ou coisa do tipo. Nada disso. As mãos do mais velho atacaram um de seus pontos mais fracos: a cintura.

Ainda estava tonto pela queda, mas logo tratou de tentar se defender do ataque de cócegas, esquivando-se, numa batalha cheia de risos, ameaças, outros e outros ataques.

Viu-se sem defesa e tudo o que pôde fazer foi tentar engatinhar para longe. Infeliz idéia. Mais uma em um só dia. Yazoo o puxou pelo tornozelo, fazendo com que caísse, logo prendendo seu pequeno corpo contra o chão, de modo impiedoso atacando sua cintura enquanto o via se debater, rindo ao ponto de lacrimejar. E ainda tentava fugir. Isso foi fácil de resolver. Com apenas uma das mãos, Yazoo tomou as suas duas, imobilizando-as pelos pulsos acima de sua cabeça. Com a outra, continuou a tortura aos pouquinhos, enquanto escutava súplicas, emboladas com risos e desesperadas para que parasse.

Por um momento, o fez. Deitou-se sobre Kadaj, aspirando o perfume doce antes de rolar e parar ao lado do mesmo, ambos cansados pelos risos e pela batalha.

— Está bem?

— Eu acho que sim.. Só um pouco zonzo talvez.

— Entendo...

O mais velho fechou seus olhos por um instante. Toda a deixa que Kadaj precisava para ataca-lo, assentando-se sobre seu corpo em velocidade recorde. Cada perna de um lado do mesmo, enquanto atacava com suas mãos espertas a cintura daquele quem tanto o torturara.

Logo o ambiente mais uma vez fora tomado por risos. Agora era Yazoo quem implorava, fraco pela brincadeira, sem nem mesmo conseguir se defender. Kadaj estava se aproveitando, descontando cada mísero segundo.

Quando o mais velho conseguiu juntar algumas forças, num só golpe inverteu as posições. Kadaj pôde perceber que seu rosto estava um pouco mais afogueado que o normal para aqueles momentos. No mesmo instante, o mais novo também corou, e por algum motivo desconhecido, seu coração disparou ainda mais. Logo estava por cima outra vez. Enquanto Yazoo tentava de todos os modos derrubá-lo, tudo o que fazia era prender-se mais e mais ao corpo dele; logo sentiu-se acalorado demais, distraindo-se por um instante.

— Não vai me prender dessa vez, Yazoo!

Disse enquanto tombava; dessa vez, as pernas de Yazoo não o prenderam... Restaram entre as suas. Tão esperto o mais novo era que logo prendeu-as ao corpo do outro, para impedi-lo de fugir enquanto se defendia das cócegas e as retribuía do mesmo modo ao mais velho.

— Kadaj, me solta.

De repente, o mais velho parou. Kadaj fez o mesmo.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Por que não confio em você. Vai me torturar de novo.

— Me solta... Vamos lá!

Em sua mente, Yazoo tinha centenas de pensamentos desordenados que o estavam fazendo corar bastante, sentir-se enevoado, sem controle sobre seus atos. Tentou soltar-se à força. Inútil. Apenas piorou sua própria situação.

— Kadaj... — falou baixinho, enquanto praticamente se deitava sobre ele, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos — a brincadeira perdeu o sentido. Solta...

— Não quero...

Olhos nos olhos. O mais novo o acariciou a face.

— Por que ficou tão arredio de repente?

Questionou enquanto colocava uma mecha do longo cabelo prateado para trás da orelha do outro.

— É o seu jeito... — as vozes baixas — está perto demais.

— Eu gosto de contato... Vai dizer que não está gostando também? Não adianta querer esconder...

Um risinho prepotente no rosto delicado fez com que Yazoo tentasse sair novamente, acabando por baixo, Kadaj o imobilizando.

— Você não está bem... está fora de si.

— Aí você se engana, Yaz...

Aproximou demais seu rosto do dele, olhos pesados, os lábios — tão macios nos pensamentos de Yazoo — manchados por mais um sorriso maldoso...

— Estou perfeitamente bem... Por que voltou agora?

Desviou o assunto antes que se tornasse pesado e destrutivo demais.

— Eu não sei... As ruas estavam sem graça.

O mais velho, num gesto automático, acariciou a face de Kadaj, justo como ele havia feito.. Não queriam dizer ou questionar mais nada. Tocou o queixo dele, o puxando para perto, pouco a pouco, até que fechou os olhos, assim como ele, hesitando um pouco antes de se deixar levar, os lábios se tocando pela primeira vez. Não sabiam o propósito, não sabiam como, por Jenova, estavam fazendo aquilo... Só sabiam que era doce, quase terno, inevitável.

A boca de Kadaj, tão pequena e delicada quanto a de Yazoo, era tão doce e macia quanto o mais velho imaginara. E mesmo sabendo que era tão errado quanto assassinar alguém, não puderam não se entregar.

— Por quê?

Yazoo praticamente questionou-se ao se separarem.

— Eu também não sei.

Kadaj automaticamente respondeu. Constatação óbvia. Não era algo que dava para saber.. Era apenas para sentir.

— Eu quero... outra vez...

Kadaj pediu baixinho, sussurrando. Rolaram de modo que acabou por baixo novamente. Yazoo olhou em seus olhos.

— Deus... Isso é tão errado, mas eu também quero tanto...

Não precisavam falar alto. Os lábios se uniram mais uma vez. Enquanto as línguas se tocavam de modo quase erótico, conhecendo, provocando, Yazoo brincava displicentemente com a borda da boxer de Kadaj.

— O que foi?

Afastou o mais velho e questionou, olhando na direção da mão do mesmo. Ele sorriu...

— Não sei...

Tomou a mão do outro, fazendo com que puxasse apenas um pouco mais para baixo, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, um sorriso que decerto não deveria adornar a face de alguém de sua idade ainda mais em dadas circunstâncias. OS lábios se tocaram por um momento, cheios de lascívia, e logo Yazoo foi afastado.

— O que foi?

Perguntou mais uma vez, sorrindo de canto, brincalhão.

— Eu acho que tem duas coisas bem erradas aqui..

— E quais são?

— A primeira, é que isso está injusto demais... Você ainda tem toda a sua roupa. E a segunda é que, bom, a porta está bem alí, enquanto nós fazemos **isso** no chão da sala...

O mais velho ponderou por alguns instantes para só então se levantar e de modo quase que promíscuo, se desfazer de sua camisa, jogando-a no chão, puxando em seguida um Kadaj praticamente inerte, hipnotizado, em direção ao seu quarto.

Poucos segundos e o mais novo pôde sentir o choque de suas costas contra o colchão macio, logo um peso sobre seu corpo e lábios proibidos contra os seus, envenenando o momento, fazendo com que se sentisse fraco, entorpecido. Não conseguia entender o motivo de essas coisas estarem acontecendo, mas quem era ele para reclamar, não é mesmo? Sentia mãos correndo por seu corpo, vez ficava por cima, vez por baixo, não se importava com nada. Pouco tempo e percebeu que já estavam sem as roupas, mas tudo aquilo estava se estendendo demais de acordo com o calor que incinerava até mesmo sua alma.

— Yazoo...

Praticamente um sussurro, um gemido. O outro abandonou seu pescoço para dar atenção ao que quer que fosse.

— Diga...

— Eu quero você... dentro de mim...

Ver a face de Kadaj com aquele rubor quase inocente, ouvir aquelas palavras deixando sua boca, tudo fez com que sua pele se arrepiasse como nunca havia feito. Saber-se corrompendo o mais novo, saber que ele queria tanto, que seria tão bom, só o incitava a perder a linha de uma vez... E inevitavelmente, logo se perceberam em meio a uma situação da qual jamais poderiam se esquecer. Kadaj passava ao mesmo tempo por tantas sensações! Isso chegava a queimar seu ser, assim como Yazoo... Era bom demais sentir-se cometendo erros sem receios fortes o bastante para causar arrependimentos, era bom demais estar alí.

000

Abriu os olhos. Tudo estava claro demais, sua cabeça doía um pouco, assim como certas partes de seu corpo. Olhou para si mesmo. Ao menos estava vestido. Ainda confuso com pensamentos e imagens que vinham a toda em direção a sua pobre cabeça, levantou-se. O cheiro de café invadiu seus sensos enquanto se deixava ir até a cozinha. Lá, encontrou seus irmãos. Todos eles. Yazoo estava compenetrado demais na preparação do café, mas ainda assim, um sorriso sádico de canto foi inevitável.

— Kadaj! Bom dia irmãozinho...

Loz disse, puxando-o pelo pulso, fazendo com que se assentasse desconfortavelmente à mesa, frente à Sephiroth. O primogênito de Jenova olhou bem em seus olhos antes de sorrir de modo comicamente estranho.

— Andou tendo sonhos bem agitados esta noite, não foi mesmo, Kadaj?

O mais novo sentiu-se ferver. Sabia que provavelmente estava tão vermelho quanto os morangos da torta que se encontrava ao centro da mesa.

— Ele estava com febre... Caiu e ficou meio fora de si. Até pensei em leva-lo para o hospital, mas já estava bem tarde. Não achei que seria muito prudente.

Yazoo o defendeu, de costas. Logo amenidades tomaram conta do momento. Assuntos sobre o clima, sobre o preço de certas coisas como automóveis ou o bolo que comprariam mais tarde.. Tudo dentro daquela adorável rotina. No fundo, todos haviam sentido alguma mudança alí. Por sorte, ainda podia mascará-la com seus sonhos, pesadelos ou devaneios noturnos. Apenas os olhares cúmplices que trocava com Yazoo serviam para lembra-lo de que, mesmo tentando convencer os outros e conseguindo, a verdade era bem melhor do que a versão que lhes fora contada...

Fim.


End file.
